The Chronicles of Minecraftia
by jwdjwd
Summary: A fantasy adventure story, starring Steve, a hero without his memory, lost in the land of Minecraftia, who must survive, and face the armies of darkness...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chronicles of Minecraftia**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Steve suddenly sat up. Where was he? He tried to think back to find a memory… But there was nothing. All he could remember was his name, Steve. But who was he? Where did he come from? What year was it? How old was he? Did he have any friends or family? He stood up to see the sun rising. I must find shelter, he thought. He did not know how, but he knew he did not want to be out after it got dark. He realized he was in a clearing. There was a forest around him. Then he realized something was on his back. It was a pickaxe strapped to his back! It was well made but looked worn. It appeared to be made out of iron. He decided to get moving. It was approaching noon!

Steve had journeyed through the forest gathering resources when he heard a voice that growled and sounded horrible followed by a running sound that was definitely not human. He also heard a screech of horror and hooves. He charged out wielding a stone sword he had just crafted, to find a pig squealing in horror next to a steep hill. He stepped towards it, lowering the sword, and trying to speak to the pig calmly, when a voice called "behind you!" He turned around, to face a pack of cruel hungry looking wolves with red eyes sneaking towards him towards him, and then one of them who appeared bolder then the rest lunged at him!

Steve slashed his sword and the wolf exploded! Then another wolf lunged at him and it fell too. One tried to slash its claws at the pig and the wolf was struck down by Steve. But then, more wolves replaced the already dead wolves. He and the pig were cornered against a steep hill they could not climb. The wolves weren't going to back down; they wanted both of them for their snack! Suddenly a wolf bit Steve in the arm, which made him groan in agony. Must keep fighting, he thought. Then he heard the same voice again "dig!" So quickly he dropped his sword and grabbed his pickaxe and dug into the hill. The wolves growled as a hole in the mountain was dug and the pig jumped inside followed by Steve who had grabbed his sword. Steve kept digging. He found a cavern and lit a torch to wait for the wolves. The pig looked scared but there was something strange about the pig… And then, out of nowhere, with a horrifying howl, the wolves charged in the cavern…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Steve gripped his sword as the wolves charged in the cavern he had dug into. He heard the frightened squeals of the mysterious pig beside him. Then the wolves lunged at Steve! With a slash a wolf fell. Then three charged at him at once as the pig fled down a path pursued by wolves. Steve killed one of the wolves but another took its place. Steve slashed in a circle around himself. The wolves attacking him exploded! He knew that move from somewhere before he used it... But how did he know it? There was a ferocious growl. Then another wolf stepped forward. Like the rest it had red eyes and sharp teeth, but it was much larger than the others and its teeth were huge! Steve knew it had to be the pack leader. Defeat it and the rest of the wolves would flee!

The wolves howled their savage cry. Steve and the pack leader faced each other, both moving around to hopefully find an opening. The pig appeared from a tunnel and the wolves chasing it along with the rest of the pack surrounded Steve. Then the pack leader lunged! Steve slashed at it with his sword but it just growled. It clawed at Steve but Steve just continued fighting, slashing and slashing. Then the lead wolf bit Steve in the chest. Groaning, Steve fell down! A familiar voice yelled "Noooooooooooo!" The pack leader lunged for the kill… and Steve stabbed it through the throat! The pack leader exploded into tiny black shards with a roar and the shards sunk into the ground. The pack of wolves backed up and then charged at Steve. But the wolves looked past Steve and then they fled! Arrows fell from somewhere and wolves died. The few surviving wolves fled out of the cavern. And as Steve watched a skeleton armed with a bow entered the cavern!

Steve was wounded but he gripped his sword when he saw the skeleton. The pig however approached to Steve's dismay. Then to Steve's surprise the skeleton pet the pig and the pig looked happy as if the skeleton was an old friend. Then, "It's been a long time Muder," said the skeleton to the pig in a gruff voice. "Indeed it has, Bones," said a voice Steve had heard three times already. Steve realized the pig was the owner of the familiar voice! "I saw your heroics," said the skeleton, Bones to Steve, "Good job." But you are a skeleton," said Steve, "why are you not trying to kill me like the rest of your kin would." The pig, Muder, shook his head and backed up but the skeleton just laughed. Bones said: "an easy assumption Steve, but wrong. I am not like my brethren, but now let me heal you." Bones took out a potion and gave it to Steve who said: "How do I know it is not poison? Bones laughed, "It is not, but you will have to trust me. Would you rather die?" "Okay," Steve said and he took the potion and instantly he was healed. "Do either of you know how I got here and lost my memory?" Steve asked. "Only one person would have that power," said Muder. "Who?" asked Steve. Bones responded this time, "The Dark Lord himself, the Ender Dragon!"


End file.
